


Just a few minutes

by Ikyo



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Choking, Deep Throating, Drugs mention, M/M, Murder, Rape, Suffocation mention, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyo/pseuds/Ikyo





	Just a few minutes

Something mixed with the strong, warm, metallic taste in his mouth, pulling him out of his trance. And then he understood. It was the taste of his own tears that made the penis of his opponent taste so salty. They ran down his cheeks, pooling in the laugh lines just outside his mouth, steadily dripping over his lips and onto the shaft before immediately being sucked into his throat by the vacuum of his mouth. He blinked, anger flaring behind his eyes, and stared at the hairy skin between the genitals of the man before him and his heaving chest. His anger was less about the stranger’s dick in his mouth, and more about his own show of weakness. It was something he’d always tried to avoid. Being weak. He had, however, regardless of what was happening to him, managed to suppress every noise over the past few minutes, every whimper, opening his mouth only to pull in air from time to time. Even when he’d been forcefully pulled from unconsciousness over and over again, he hadn’t gasped, not even in fear.

But now, the tears ran, a symbol of his weakness, serving not only as proof of his barely-restrained panic, but of his disgust as well.. The man's penis twitched slightly below his uvula, touched the back of his throat briefly, and he gagged. But he had no chance to cough, no opportunity even for a moment to relax his tongue, which remained too stiff and cramped around the base of the penis in his mouth to give his jaw any kind of relief.

"Oh...Adam..." hissed his brutal opponent, clawing his fingers through the short, blonde hair of his victim. 

The young man convulsed, a jolt that went through his entire body and ended violently in his chest where an emptiness had accumulated, along with an unusual pressure. Each of his cells cried out for liberation. 

Adam, then? Was that his name? He couldn’t remember. The pulsating member had ceased its thrusts; it was pressed into him, like a cork in a bottle. 

Please…, thought Adam. Please come... 

He wanted to get rid of it, wanted to pull his aching neck back and gasp for air, wanted to leave, to get away. An unwanted lust started to build up the more his body relaxed, an effect of the large amount of muscle relaxant in his blood. His insides felt cramped, lungs ballooning in his chest and feeling as though they might pop at any moment.

With more effort than he would have guessed, he raised his eyelids and looked past the stiff nipples up to the chin of his rapist, which shook with pleasure as he reached his peak. Adam tried to concentrate on the man’s chin, but it turned out to be more difficult than expected. The silhouette of the other split for a moment into a mass of swirling shadows, and the focus of his gaze became more and more consumed by the approaching darkness bleeding into the corners of his vision. 

"Ch …,” he rasped, and the image before his eyes began to move. The numb fingers, now slightly blue due to the tightened shackles around his wrists, moved slowly but desperately behind his back, as if they were looking for something. The clammy hands closed into a fist before his body sank back, eyes rolling back in his head until the iris disappeared behind his eyelids. A spasm went through him, body bathed in a cold sweat, gurgling out a stifled groan around the swollen penis of the other man. The tension in his abdomen disappeared and his lower body slumped forward, spine bent upward in a curve and his knees, the only thing holding his body upright, slipped further and further apart. Adam’s neck lost its ability to hold his head up, leaving it limp in the hands of the stranger. 

"Aw, did you pass out sweetheart?" the distorted voice whispered, as though he was being spoken to from very far away.

Adam’s jaw, previously held shut by the thumb of his rapist, was allowed to open again slightly, his tongue loosened from underneath the cock in his mouth, and a choked, wet noise was pulled from his throat. Cool air found its way into his mouth as it was allowed to relax, contrasting with the heat from the cock in his throat, and finally a sudden jolt went through the man. With a groan, he released himself directly into the blonde's mouth, whose body was now sagging low enough that his stomach was pressed against the shin of the brutal stranger. Adam barely noticed the powerful orgasm, felt nothing when his tormentor rubbed his cum-covered shaft on his teeth a few times, firmly pushing himself further down his throat. Since his swallowing reflex was virtually gone, the white, thick liquid collected on his tongue and slowly dripped out of the corner of his mouth. He was suspended, unconscious, over the man’s genitals, making no sound, his limp cock resting next to the twitching feet of the man. After a last, lustful grunt the rapist tore the young man’s mouth from his body and threw him to the ground, and his teeth clattering together when he hit the floor hard, unconscious.

"You killed him," growled the mate of the still-panting man, kicking the soft body lying on the hard ground in front of him. A wave of sharp but brutal jolt went through the lifeless body, and the second man let out an angry noise. 

"Give me the stuff," he said, and pointed to a table covered various syringes and bottles. His friend made a face. 

"Why? What's the point?" 

"He’s not dead yet. So let’s give him a bit of momentum. You think you’re the only one allowed to use him?" Rage seeped into his voice, and he reached for the thin arms still tied behind Ocelot’s back. Without much effort, he pulled the young man up and heard, much to his satisfaction, a pained gasp. "Wait," he said, and raised his free hand defensively as his partner filled the empty syringe with one of the drugs.

"He's back. I felt his pulse," he grinned, and let his hand drop slowly in Ocelot’s bared crotch. He turned the blonde on his back and undid the shackles. Gently, he pulled one of the two motionless arms forward and put the hand on his penis. The fingers were cool, almost as if they were dead. The rapist hissed, air whistling between his teeth as he groaned deeply. He closed his large fingers around Ocelot’s fist and slowly drove his hand up and down his shaft while the second one sat between Ocelot's legs, wandering between the testicles and pressing against the soft skin, enjoying the feel of the two soft balls under his thumb.

 

"He’s truly a beauty," he murmured, leaning down now to take the testicles of the younger man in his mouth. 

The soft,silky skin clung to his teeth as he began to nibble. Ocelot gave a low, tired groan and moved slightly, his flaccid penis pressed against the cheek of his tormentor. The man let out a dirty laugh. 

"Good boy. Obviously you know what you’re for." 

With a jerk he pulled the still, unconscious man closer, mouth forming a pleased grin at the sound of his head thudding against the ground. The slight tension in Ocelot’s body left him, and he became limp again.

"Damnit, be careful," growled one of the other men as he came closer. He gently placed his hand under the head of the blonde soldier and lifted it off the ground, a fresh blood stain on the floor where his head had been. The man who still had his mouth greedily around Ocelot’s soft genitals answered with only an unwilling growl. When he took the limp cock of the young man in between his teeth and began to chew, he heard a disgusted sound come from his colleagues. 

"Shit, what are you doing?!" 

"You already got off, stop interrupting me," snarled the rapist, head still in the blonde’s crotch, and licked one of his own fingers, penetrating the soft, relaxed anus of his victim. 

"Oh damn," he gasped as he pushed in a second finger. His mouth wandered down to tongue the sphincter, and with a controlled jerk, he widened the muscle and pushed the tip of the tongue into the twitching hole. A groan rumbled in Ocelot's chest, followed by a frightened whimper. The rapist raised his head and saw that Ocelot was half-lucid now, pushing himself up on his elbows to see what was going on below his navel. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open, wordless horror and fear mingling on his face. Slowly, he opened his mouth and let an unintelligible noise that reminded the man of a why?, but before the young man could organize his thoughts further, he slumped back down and blocked his tormentor’s view of his shaking body. The man couldn’t hold himself back any longer, and pulled the major’s legs closer to push his erect penis into his victim. Little did he know that the hot, tight anus clenching around his cock was the last thing he would ever feel. 

His head almost burst under the dash of Snake’s knife. Blood poured over Ocelot’s still body, but before the man could slump down, dead, onto him, Snake threw the corpse off of him angrily. His still-stiff penis slipped from the young major’s body, moving one last time against his will as he was launched noisily into a stack of boxes. Snake turned slowly to the other, partially nude men. His fingers were clenched into fists, veins and knuckles standing out like a map beneath his rough skin. He didn’t say a word, his lips bloodless and pressed thin. The soldier’s eye burned with hatred, and he looked more like a raging beast at the moment than a human being. The enemy moved shakily back a few steps, but there was no escape. Without moving another muscle in his face, Snake pulled two guns from his belt and unloaded a firework of bullets into the body of the rapists. Before the bodies could even collapse, Snake dropped to his knees to lean protectively over Ocelot’s trembling body, shielding him from the spray of blood. The young man's eyes were half-lidded and the normally bright blue color was dulled, almost milky.

Snake’s mouth twitched, his eyebrows furrowed to distort his face into a pained grimace. But no words were needed to express what he felt. He didn’t need to say how much he’d wanted to be there before any of this had happened. Blood drenched his hair, dripping onto Ocelot’s face, and his quiet, lifeless expression began to move again. Adam blinked and turned his head slightly to Snake, looking directly into his pain-filled eye. He seemed confused, as though he didn’t recognize him. Snake drew in a sharp breath, but didn’t want to startle the young major any more than he already was. One of Ocelot’s clammy hands rose slowly and touched the blood-spattered face before him with an almost innocent curiosity, and before the energy left his body again he seemed to understand what had happened, and he grinned, satisfaction in his expression, infinite satisfaction about the fact that Snake had mauled his tormentors like a madman. Then, with a sigh, he fell back into unconsciousness. 

Snake lowered his head and pressed his sweaty forehead against Ocelot’s chest while he breathed softly. Maybe he’d forget what happened, or maybe he’d be with angry about the experience until he couldn’t handle it anymore. But Snake knew that one thing would never happen under any circumstances. No one would ever touch him again.


End file.
